wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mizfits
'''The Mizfits '''are a faction currently on the SmackDown brand, the group consists of leader The Miz, as well as John Morrison & Maryse. The group also formerly featured members Alex Riley & Zack Ryder, who were later removed from the group by The Miz. As individuals The Miz is a former Intercontinental Champion, whilst Zack Ryder is a former Cruiserweight Champion. Maryse later joined the group, already holding the Diva's Championship. Alex Riley & Zack Ryder are also former WWE Tag Team Champions. Career Formation (2010) On April 9th, ShoMiz were told they were defending their WWE Tag Team Championship against an unknown opponent. Later in the show, The Miz found Big Show laid out backstage, similar to what happened to his former partner, Chris Jericho. Miz met up with SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long, declaring he didn't attack Big Show and that their match must be called off, instead, Long forced Miz to defend the titles alone, losing them to The Altitude Alliance. Big Show arrived towards the end of the match, allowing Kofi Kingston to pin Miz, afterwards, Big Show cut a promo, saying Miz attacked him as he feared him coming for his Intercontinental Championship. Big Show then challenged Miz to a one on one match, after which The Miz, alongside Zack Ryder & John Morrison attacked and beat down Big Show, forming a group known as "The Mizfits." On May 13th, Alex Riley joined the group, assisting The Mizfits in a beatdown on Rey Mysterio in what was a contenders match for Miz's championship. After which, Zack Ryder lost his Cruiserweight Championship to Sin Cara. At Over the Limit, Maryse was officially added as a member of The Mizfits when The Miz assisted her at ringside. Five days later on SmackDown, The Miz lost the Intercontinental Championship to Rey Mysterio in a match in which the entire group were banned from ringside. On the June 8th edition of NXT, The Mizfits members Alex Riley & Zack Ryder competed in the WWE Tag Team Championship contenders tournament, defeating Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero to advance to the semi-finals. The next week on NXT, The Mizfits defeated Mark Henry & R-Truth to advance to the finals. The following Friday, The Mizfits defeated The Road Warriors to win the tournament, setting up a WWE Tag Team Championship match between Riley & Ryder and the champions, The Altitude Alliance. At Fatal 4-Way, Ryder & Riley won the WWE Tag Team Championship from The Altitude Alliance. After Riley suffered legitimate injuries, he was removed from the group, with Miz replacing him as WWE Tag Team Champion. On July 23rd, after venting frustrations about Ryder, Miz left Ryder to defend and lose the WWE Tag Team Championship alone to D-Generation X, kicking Ryder out of the faction. Championships and Accomplishments * WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - Alex Riley & Zack Ryder * Intercontinental Championship (1-time) - The Miz * Cruiserweight Championship (1-time) - Zack Ryder * Diva's Championship (1-time) - Maryse